


[ Day One ] Comfort

by MacBean



Series: January Sherlock Vignette Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBean/pseuds/MacBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't stand it. John was such a good man. He deserved some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ Day One ] Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Day 1) Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621610) by [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter). 



> I decided to play along with Mydwynter's vignette-a-day for January in an attempt to jump-start my solo writing again. Also, I thought it'd be interesting to see where our brains go with the same prompts, since we write together so often.
> 
>  
> 
> January 01 Prompts: John, Molly, Hurt/Comfort, Angelo's, "Wine"

She stopped short when she saw the figure standing at the grave site. Of course John was here. It was, after all, the anniversary. A year... It had been a whole year. And John had avoided her the entire time. Part of her was glad. Keeping secrets was hard when the pain they caused others was so visible. Standing with her hands in her coat pockets, she studied John in the distance. Slumped shoulders, hung head, a hand on the stone to support his leaning frame. Such visible pain... She was almost sure, if she stood watching long enough, she would see him sink to his knees. She couldn't stand it. John was such a good man. He deserved some comfort. He deserved to know. Acutely aware of her social awkwardness, she tried to sort out what she would say to him, how she would explain. He should probably, she thought, be very near some sort of alcohol. And close proximity to 221b was also a good idea. With a vague plan in mind, she stopped just behind him, to his right, and reached out to touch his arm. 

"John...?"


End file.
